Idiot's Masterplan
by AlexMegumi29
Summary: Who knew Natsu was actually that desperate to win Lucy's heart? Not a one shot. Nalu . Mostly Natsu's cute denseness.
1. Chapter 1

"So, let me get this straight," The fire dragon slayer paused as he rested an arm on the wooden table, facing a smiling Lisanna . "I'm in love with Lucy...?"

The takeover mage nodded happily, knowing what she explained earlier to her confused, love-sick, pink haired childhood friend sunk in his dense mind.

"And that explains the weird tummy flips when I'm around her?"

She gave another nod.

"And the feverish cheeks stuff?"

Another nod.

"The heart thumping and the stuttering?"

Nod.

"And the weird fuzzy feeling in my chest?"

Nod.

"Even the urge of slamming her on that table and kiss her senseless?"

Nod.

"So, can I do that to her right now?"

Nod. Wait- what?

"I mean-NO! Of course not, you idiot!" _How dense can this guy be?!_

"Why?" Natsu tilted his head on his side. "I love her don't I? And I hear people in love do it all the time. Plus I really _really _want to." He pleaded as he turned his gaze to the oblivious blonde, calmly chatting with Happy, or was she chasing him?

"Because..." Lisanna started, gaining the dragon slayer's attention. "She'd freak out."

Natsu gave her a confused look.

The white haired mage sighed.

"Natsu, if you want to have a beautiful romantic relationship with Lucy, you have to work for it! You can't just march in there and kiss her senseless. You have to tell her how you feel. Make her feel special around you."

"She knows she's special. Everyone here is special. We're all nakamas right?"

Lisanna groaned. "Natsu! You need to make her feel _more_ special than the rest. If you really want Lucy, you need her to like you."

"How do I do that?" Natsu whined, the whole romance thing slurring in his mind.

"I already told you, make her feel special. Give her flowers, chocolates and stuff. All girls love sweet things. You have to do sweet things too. Do the things that'll make her smile." Natsu sat in front of her with a face saying I-don't-get-your-point, which successfully made her sigh for the hundredth time today. " Just do _anything_ to make sure she'll like you back."

"Make sure to like me back?" The dragon slayer muttered to himself before smirking with full determination. "Yosh! I'm all fired up! Tell me what to do, Lisanna!"

"Well, you start with-"

"Lisanna!" Mirajane called from the bar, gaining the two mage's attention. "Can you help me here? There are too many costumers today."

The said mage beamed at her sister. "Be right there Mira-nee." She turned to Natsu. "I'm going to help Mira-nee at the bar. You better man up and win her Natsu."

"Are you Elfman now?" Lisanna gave him a glare. "I-I mean- Aye!"

The white haired mage smiled once again before standing up from her seat and bounced to the bar, leaving the fire mage alone at their table.

He once again set his gaze toward his blonde partner who was now pinching Happy's cheeks, the cat doing the same to her. Both having smiles on their faces. His heart warmed up at the sight. It was weird. He never really realized his feelings towards Lucy. He never had a clue, all he knew was her presence made him complete and his day would never be happy if she wasn't around, he _needed_ her. It only became worse these past few months. He felt butterflies or was it dragons- in his stomach, made him think that he has fever(which rarely happens to him at all), make his heart flutter in his chest all because of a single smile. He was utterly confused, he even made Wendy check on him, thinking he was sick. Now he was really thankful he told Lisanna how he felt. It was driving him nuts.

Now everything made sense.

He simply fell in love with his weird partner, Lucy Heartfilia.

And he's going to make sure she'd be his. He's going to do exactly what Lisanna told him to. _Wait- what did she say again? Something about making Lucy feel special?_ How was he going to do that again? Flowers, chocolates and sweet things, right? That'll do! He's going to go to the market, buy some flowers, chocolates and sweet things, head straight to Lucy and tell her she's special. That'll make her love him for sure.

He grinned as he stood and stretched, getting ready, proud of his plans. _This is going to work_. After he got all lovey-dovey things he's gonna buy, he'll march straight to her and confess and she-

"-won't like me in return!" A guy from another table whined, successfully gaining the pink haired man's attention.

"Man up, will ya?" Another guy on the same table said as he took a gulp at his beer. "She's sure to like you. You've been friends for a long time, haven't ya?"

Now the two men talking got Natsu's full attention. The dragon slayer gulped. _What if Lucy didn't like me in return?_

"Yeah... but what if that's all she sees me? A friend?" The whining man continued.

"I see your point. If you confess, that'll break your friendship for sure."

Natsu's eyes widened. _Break our friendship?_

"And if that happens, I won't be able to go near her again or act the casually around her. It'll be awkward. She won't see me the same anymore."

Now, Natsu's heart was clenching. He _couldn't_ take that. He can't be away from her. He _needs_ to be anywhere near Lucy!

"But I can't just keep these feelings! I liked her for a long time now! I can't lose her!"

The other man sighed as he put down his mug of beer. "You got it bad, man. If you're really desperate to get your girl, there's only one way." He motioned the guy to lean closer to him, which he did. Natsu was really thankful he had dragon hearing, he can hear them loud and clear.

"A love potion."

Natsu's eyes widened.

"Wha- a potion?" The love-troubled guy whisper-shouted.

The other guy nodded. "That way, you'd be sure she'll like you back!"

'_A love potion? Lisanna told me to do __**anything**__ that'll make sure she'll like me back right?'_ He grinned. A love potion it is.

Where do you find love potions anyway?

Right on cue, Juvia entered with a weird looking liquid on her hands. Natsu smiled brightly. Is that what he thinks it is?

Gihee.

"Oi Juvia!Come here!" Natsu waved as Juvia turned and walked to his direction.

"What can Juvia do for you, Natsu-san." Juvia said when she was in front of Natsu.

"What's that you're holding?" He motioned to the bottle on the rain-woman's hand.

"Oh, this... it's a love potion." Natsu inwardly cheered. Thank Mavis! "Juvia used it once so Gray-sama so he would look at her passionately but-"

"I don't care about that Ice-block," Natsu snorted as he cut her off. "anyway-can I have some of that love potion?"

"Well, Levy-chan told Juvia to bring it for her. She said she wants to research about it."

"Great! I'm gonna give it to her for you!" Natsu said cheekily. He was really happy!

"Uhh.." Juvia glanced at the bottle then back at Natsu. "Okay Natsu-san. About the love potion it really is a-"

"Thanks!" Natsu groped the bottle the moment Juvia handed it to him and ran off towards his blonde partner, leaving the water mage dumb-founded.

Now, Natsu guarantees that Lucy'll fall head over heels for him. The thought alone made him giddy.

Now, where is she..?

...

**How'd you guys like it? It's just a little something. I was really bored and whatnot so why not make a new story that's been on my head for who knows how long. I was also inspired because of the cute Nalu moments on the new FT! Nalu for the win! **

**Anyway, Fairytail clearly isn't mine, they're all Mashima's. **

**I promise I'll update soon! So review about what you think... Pleeeeaaaaaaaaaasssse? Gihee.**

**Also, read my other stories and maybe tell me what you want me to do about them? Thanks for reading and review, review aand review?!**

**Happy face here!**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu found his prey easily.

He'd never miss her even if he wanted to.

He'd never miss her sun kissed hair tamed in her usual ponytail, and that slender figure of hers hugged by her blue signature outfit, - which barely covers anything- he made a mental note to talk to her about her outfit later.

He didn't even have to look for her in the first place.

He knows she'll always be at her usual seat talking to her girl friends.

"Lucy!"

He waved as she turned around to meet his onyx eyes. They locked gaze for a moment before Lucy turned her back at him for a second muttered a "see you later" to Mira, and the barmaid chirped a "goodluck"(that had the blonde blushing) and stood up. She began walking towards him, his heart beating faster every step she came closer.

The Celestial mage stopped in front of him. He thought she'd smile and greet him as always, but today, strangely, she fidgeted- blush conquering her face. Of course, Natsu was too busy with his so called master plan at hand to notice.

"N-Ne, Natsu..."The Celestial mage fidgeted more. "I want to tell y-"

"Oi Lucy! Try this!" He shoved a glass of milk shake in her face.

Lucy blinked.

"It's good! T-try it!"

Natsu was all too nervous right now. He knew that she'd downward reject the potion if he so bluntly gave it to her like that, and Lucy being the weirdo she is- would of course find him suspicious, so he figured he'd put some couple of drops of the potion in her favourite drink- which he was totally proud of his smart thinking.

"What is this about?" Lucy stared with an eyebrow raised, at him as she took the drink in her hands.

The dragon slayer gulped.

Damn he was nervous.

"N-nothing. I just thought y-you'd like it."

"Oh, uh- thanks."

Instead of drinking it like Natsu would've wanted, she simply put the drink down, simply disregarding it- Natsu's eyes never left his partner's favourite drink as it landed on the nearest table.

"As I was saying earlier..."

Her voice pulled his attention back to the blonde mage who was once again fidgeting on her place, her eyes trained on the floor, and her cheeks pink as his hair.

The dragon slayer watched her-confused-as she bit her lower lip nervously- wasn't he the one who was supposed to be nervous?

"You.. We.. Uhh.."

"What is it, Lucy?" He asked as his eyes once again travelled on the drink sitting on the table.

Damn. He was so close!

"I- We're partners, right?" She asked with a nervous smile on her face. He nodded hesitantly, not knowing where this was going.

"And- Uhh.. That'll never change, right?"

Another nervous smile.

Another hesitant nod.

"Y-You see.."

Man, he can't help but stare at her, she's just too adorable like that. Fidgeting and Blushing...

Wow.

He's really got it bad.

He just wants to reach out and squeeze that pink cheeks of hers or, maybe- just maybe, jump on her and kiss her senseless like he wanted to do in the first place!

Man, he wants her.

Now.

But knew he'd have to wait until she says whatever she wants to say, and follow his master plan. The least thing he wanted was to send her running for the hills if he acted on impulse.

So he'd have to wait. Wait until she finishes her talking. He can't urge her to drink the potion while she's talking! If he knows one thing about Lucy, is that she's sharp as a knife. She'd know something was up. She's weird like that.

He just has to wait until this ranting of hers is over.

It's probably nothing important anyway, she's just being weird as always... right?

"I- I've been... uhh... liking someone and-and.. uhh- well..."

See, nothing important.

_I- I've been uhh.. liking someone..._

What?

_I- I've been uhh.. liking someone..._

Come again?

_I've been liking someone..._

Oh...

_She's been liking someone._

Oh.

Yeah. Oh.

..

..

..

WHAT IN THE NAME OF MAVIS WAS THAT?!

Before he knew it, he had her backed on the nearest table, his arms on both sides of her body-caging her figure. She yelped in surprise, but he couldn't care less!

Mavis, the girl he's head over heels for was liking someone!

"WHAT?!" He gawked at her.

"N-Natsu?"

"What did you just say?!"

She squirmed a little in his hold and tilted her head sidewards, avoiding his gaze and giggled nervously.

"It's not really important-"

"IT IS!"

"Uhh.. I told you already... I've been liking someone,"

No.

"maybe- maybe even l-love..."

No!

"I think I'm in love..."

NO! THERE IS NO DAMN WAY HE'S GOING TO LOSE HER LIKE THIS!

"Natsu, I think I'm in love with y- mmph."

..

..

Nope.

He did not kiss her.

And yes.

He grabbed the drink on the table and shoved the entire thing on her mouth.

Needless to say- he was desperate.

**Sorry! It took so long. Heheh.. And it was a short chappy. It's really hard to update using my phone! I just wanted to update so you guys would know I'm not abandoning the story. **

**I loved your reviews! So please keep 'em coming. I need more advice. And you guys are funny! **

**Short update. But I'll try to do my best anyway.**

**So, should I continue?**

**Enjoy reading!**


End file.
